Distance-revealing encryption is a primitive related to functional encryption (FE), a generalization of public-key encryption which allows a party to learn a function of the input plaintext (or multiple plaintexts in the case of multi-input functional encryption (MIFE)). More specifically, distance-revealing encryption adds the useful feature that given any two ciphertexts, the Euclidean distance between the corresponding plaintexts—viewed as vectors—can be evaluated publicly; that is, without the knowledge of the private decryption key.